1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a drive integrated circuit (drive IC); in particular, to a drive IC having many circuits comprising different functions integrated for driving and controlling a traffic light.
2. Description of Related Art
For a traditional driving circuit of a traffic light, when different functions are required, new circuits need to be designed and they should be able to be applied to an original core circuit. Moreover, the original core circuit can only execute certain detections and controls by itself. There are some detection functions and some control functions that cannot be directly executed by the drive IC and thus new circuits need to be designed. The newly designed circuits should be able to be applied to the original core circuit, because it is the drive IC that drives them to execute their functions (e.g., a detection function or a control function). However, in this manner, the entire driving circuit of the traffic light is complex and has a big volume, which results in an increase of cost and a difficulty for the management of the circuit elements, and thus the quality of the traffic light suffers.